


one night

by Zei_Legato



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: F/F, PWP, Romance, god idk, this is honestly just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Legato/pseuds/Zei_Legato
Summary: “… Now that’s just unfair,” Lize murmurs, reaching up to scratch one of Toko’s ears.“I know the things you like,” Toko says with a smile, leaning towards Lize’s touch.
Relationships: Inui Toko/Lize Helesta
Kudos: 26





	one night

**Author's Note:**

> oh my fucking god

It all happened so fast. What led to this happened so fast—their planning the sleepover, the homemade dinner, the late night talk, the sudden pillow fight, the locked gazes—but now time seems to slow down, with every touch, every gasp of air, every _kiss_. It’s so slow, Lize thinks, so agonizingly slow that she feels every inch of her skin burning at Toko’s touch. It burns, yet Lize finds herself wanting more, leaning into the soft palms exploring every inch of her body.

This isn’t the first time, no, but Toko makes sure she gets to every nook and cranny, leaving bite marks where people cannot see (she’s tried her best to avoid Lize’s shoulders, but to hell with it, she’d have gone crazy because the way Lize’s shirt is barely hanging off her bare shoulders is quite the sight), savoring every sigh and moan Lize lets out. This side of Lize is only hers to see, hear, and touch. She takes her time, enjoying the way Lize arches her back to seek for more friction every time she finds the right places with her curious hands.

And Lize falls apart when Toko begins paying extra attention to her breasts. A loud, breathy moan escapes her when she feels Toko gently biting her nipple and pinching the other, applying pressure enough to make her feel the pleasure more than the slight pain. It baffles her, really, the way Toko always feels as if she’s constantly curious of every curve of her body and at the same time knows where to touch and what to do. Lize brings a hand up to the back of Toko’s head, massaging the scalp. Toko hums against Lize’s skin, sending goosebumps down her half-bare body.

The moment Lize begins to gently nudge her shoulder to go lower, Toko obliges, leaving trails of kisses down the princess’ smooth skin. Toko chuckles at the bite marks she’s left on the otherwise untainted skin, glistening with sweat under the dim lighting provided by the moon outside.

“What… what are you laughing at?” Lize says through her unsteady breaths.

“Nothing,” Toko leans down, kisses Lize once, twice, and then bites her lower lip, “I just think you’re cute.”

“S-stop that…” Lize turns her face away, putting her arms up in front of her.

“Unfortunately, Your Highness,” Lize doesn’t resist when her arms are pulled down, now pinned to the soft mattress instead, “I love you too much to do so.”

Rough kisses aren’t usually their thing. Lize loves the change of pace though, at a time like this. The way Toko’s tongue explores her mouth never fails to make her head spin, and Lize’s lips curl up into a smile when she feels Toko sigh into her mouth the moment she runs her tongue across the Cerberus’ fangs. She knows how much Toko loves it when she plays with her fangs; a small exchange for the many things Toko has given her tonight.

“Ize,” Toko whispers into Lize’s parted lips, red and yellow eyes completely focused on Lize, their foreheads pressed together.

“Yeah?” Lize whispers back. All she can hear is her own heartbeat thumping in her ears, and even her own voice sounds deafening in the silence.

“Will you let me love you tonight?” Toko asks, tugging lightly on the waistband of Lize’s pants.

Without answering, Lize raises her hips, allowing Toko to pull her pants down to her knees. The rest, Lize does herself by kicking the article of clothing away and off the bed. The cold would have bitten down hard on her bare legs if Toko’s tail doesn’t immediately rest on her legs. Lize finds it endearing, how Toko notices the little gestures she makes and tries to respond to it in her own way.

The thought doesn’t last long, however, as she feels Toko’s fingers prodding her through her damp underwear. She lets out a gasp, one hand immediately reaching out to grab onto Toko’s wrist, “S-slow down, Toko-chan…”

“Oh sorry, I got carried away,” Toko bites down a smile—Lize has a feeling she did that on purpose. Toko’s always had a playful streak to her, after all. That too, Lize loves, even though she hates to admit it because Toko knows the right buttons to push when it comes down to her.

Just like now, as Toko softly kisses her on the lips while running her free hand up Lize’s arm to entwine their fingers. Sometimes Lize needs to ask herself whether Toko’s really good at charming her or Lize’s simply easy to please when it comes down to her.

“… Now that’s just unfair,” Lize murmurs, reaching up to scratch one of Toko’s ears.

“I know the things you like,” Toko says with a smile, leaning towards Lize’s touch.

Giggling, Lize pulls Toko down for a chaste kiss before wrapping her arms around Toko’s neck, pressing her lips onto Toko’s shoulder. “Be gentle,” she says breathlessly.

“I will,” Toko responds with a reassuring squeeze on Lize’s waist.

Lize has always liked being able to hold on to her when they do this. It calms her down, she said one time when Toko asked her why. Lize isn’t scared, no, not of this, at least. She just worries. She worries that this isn’t real, that someone who understands her so well isn’t real, that someone who knows every inch of her isn’t real. Toko has shown her many times that she doesn’t need to worry, and still she’ll show her as many times as it takes.

Slowly, Toko slips her hand under Lize’s panties, testing the waters by circling a finger around the clit. The grip behind her neck becomes stronger, and Lize lets out a whimper as she bucks her hips up. A silent plea, Toko recognizes. And so Toko takes it as a permission to put a finger in, smiling when she hears a small moan through Lize’s gritted teeth. As per Lize’s request, she begins moving carefully. She goes deep enough before pulling back out, again and again.

“Taya,” Lize chokes out, “One… one more.”

“Okay.” Toko uses her free hand to hold Lize even closer, flushing their bodies together as she adds another finger inside. There’s a familiar stinging pain on her back, which she knows is caused by Lize’s digging her nails into her skin. Nothing she can’t handle, though, especially knowing that this only means she’s doing the right thing.

Lize’s moans grow louder with each thrust, and in all honesty, Toko may as well be able to get off by the sounds alone because dear _God,_ Lize’s voice is beautiful. Her sensitive ears catch Lize’s voicelessly calling her name amidst the gasps and shaky sighs, and it’s driving Toko crazy. Perhaps it’s because she has been holding it in for a while, or perhaps it’s because she’s a little more aware of the surrounding noises tonight. Either way, Toko halts her ministrations for a moment to kick her shorts off her, along with her drenched underwear.

“Ize… could you-could you move your knee up a little?” Toko asks, wincing at how desperate her tone sounds.

“My…?” Lize mutters hoarsely, stiffening when the upper part of her knee rubs against Toko’s wet spot, eliciting a breathy moan from the Cerberus.

Toko sucks in a sharp breath through her clenched teeth, all words leaving her train of thoughts. Still, she makes sure to be gentle with her fingers, gaining speed only to follow the building rhythm of Lize’s hips. She roughly presses her sensitive spot against Lize’s thigh, moving in a back and forth motion, breathing becoming more strained as the pooling heat on the pit of her stomach becomes more apparent. The way Lize’s walls begin to clench around her fingers is enough to tell Toko to end this as soon as possible, now using her thumb as well to press on the clit. Lize’s moan is particularly loud as she throws her head back in pleasure, giving way for Toko to bite her neck, muffling her own moan as she too comes undone, feeling Lize’s tense thigh tremble under her.

The room falls silent save for the two trying to catch their breaths, whispering each other’s names like a mantra to keep them grounded. Toko comes to her senses first, slumping over to Lize’s side as she chuckles the pain on her back off. That’s another one to the collection of Lize’s deep scratch marks on her back. Such a small amount of pain doesn’t faze her, though, so she never minds it. The joy and pleasure of knowing she can make Lize feel so good always overrides it.

“You bit my neck…” Lize murmurs, finally coming back to her senses even though she still struggles to keep a steady breath.

“Ahh, sorry,” Toko smiles sheepishly her way, watching the slow rise and fall of Lize’s chest, “I’ll let you wear my turtleneck?”

“The super comfy one?” Lize looks at her, magenta eyes still hazed yet glimmering beautifully in the darkness.

“Yeah, the one that makes you really want to hug me.” Toko chuckles, beckoning for Lize to come into her open arms.

With a lopsided grin on her face, Lize wraps her arms around Toko, burying her face in the crook of her neck. “Deal,” she says, inhaling deeply before she continues, “Oh but even when you’re not wearing that turtleneck, I still really want to hug you every time.”

“… You’re very sleepy aren’t you, Ize?” Toko mutters into the top of her head, unable to stop the smile from creeping up her lips. Lize always knows how to convey her love, even in a half-conscious state.

“You know me _so_ well,” Lize slurs, barely awake at this point. “G’night, Toko-taya…”

“Good night, Ize.” Toko replies, running her hand down Lize’s white locks. Planting a kiss on the crown of Lize’s head, she whispers into the night, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING????!!!!!!!!! I'M FLATTERED????????


End file.
